Category talk:Europeans
I just noticed there are enough people for a Croats category: Marko Petrovic, Ante Pavelić, Josip Broz Tito. It's possible that a closer reading of "Ready for the Fatherland" or Worldwar will shake out some more.JonathanMarkoff (talk) 06:22, March 25, 2017 (UTC) :I recall/suspect Tito saw himself more as a Yugoslav rather than a Croat. Still, we are somewhat more flexible about creating nationality categories. Even if we don't include Tito, I can see getting by on two articles. TR (talk) 15:23, March 25, 2017 (UTC) ::Tito was born to a Croat father in the then-imperial-province Croatia, and Wikipedia suggests he considered himself a Croat at some point. He may have changed to Yugoslav later, but Yugoslavia didn't exist for the first few decades of his life.JonathanMarkoff (talk) 15:31, March 25, 2017 (UTC) :::It existed in the minds of nationalists. I believe they first proclaimed a Yugoslavia in 1843, though it did not have universal support among everyone whom they claimed as its citizens. :::At any rate, I don't object to considering him a Croat for these purposes. (Croats are my favorite Yugoslavs, you know.) Turtle Fan (talk) 18:42, March 25, 2017 (UTC) :::::Interesting, why them out of the six nationalities, if I may ask?JudgeFisher (talk) 19:41, March 25, 2017 (UTC) ::::::I'd like to give you a meaningful answer, but I really don't have one. Just one of those vague preferences that floats about in my psyche. (I'm sure I once had a reason, but I've forgotten it now.) Turtle Fan (talk) 00:49, March 26, 2017 (UTC) ::::::::Fair enough. The Balkans is one of my areas of interest. I find a lot of people's influences were shaped by the media spin (Serbs bad, Croats good) and interestingly even more so through knowledge of Croat soccer players and Serbian basketball players.JudgeFisher (talk) 16:45, March 26, 2017 (UTC) :::::::::I certainly ingested the news that showed Milosevic as a bastard, but I always thought of the other half of the duality as the Bosniaks. I don't have any strong feelings about them one way or the other, however. (If I had to choose a second-favorite, I think it would be the Montenegrins, because the name of their country strikes me as somewhat whimsical.) Turtle Fan (talk) 06:54, March 27, 2017 (UTC) :::::::Maybe it's because HT's Croats are always scary motherfuckers whom you have to respect.JonathanMarkoff (talk) 11:20, March 26, 2017 (UTC) :::::::::Hmm, I don't know. Marko Petrovic is described as a brigand chief, if I recall, and in other works Croats are not always named, but they engage in persecution of minorities (Ready for the Fatherland, In the Presence of Mine Enemies), and even in Worldwar the Germans fear they will switch sides to the Lizards. As far as Serbs, the Stoyadinovichs were ok, Bronislav Nedic was a rogue who took Vanessa Ferguson for a ride (in more ways than one), Bogdan was a run-of-the-mill resistance fighter. I don't think HT mentioned the other four nationalities (yet). JudgeFisher (talk) 16:45, March 26, 2017 (UTC) Estonians We now have 7 Estonian characters from "Hang Together." Even though some of them spent their whole lives off of Earth, their identity as Estonian colonists defines them.JonathanMarkoff (talk) 22:16, January 15, 2018 (UTC) :bump.JonathanMarkoff (talk) 21:47, January 29, 2018 (UTC) Switzerland Otto Frank and Albert Einstein were Swiss citizens for part of their lives, and Edith Frank became Swiss in "The Eighth-Grade History Class Visits the Hebrew Home for the Aging." Are there any more Swiss we can shake out? Maybe HT had a character talk about Tina Turner at some point.JonathanMarkoff (talk) 21:49, January 29, 2018 (UTC) :John Calvin.JonathanMarkoff (talk) 21:53, January 29, 2018 (UTC) Romani Why are the Hungarian Romani characters from Zigeuner (story) listed as Europeans rather than Hungarians?Matthew Babe Stevenson (talk) 08:59, June 1, 2019 (UTC)